


finding that shade of gray

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now it is black or white. Either he is focused on work or distracted by his newly ignited feelings by Melinda. Never a shade of gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finding that shade of gray

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: 34. Shades of Gray

Phil has a duty. He has a duty to protect SHIELD and protect the world from any threat that emerges from the mists and threaten to destroy freedom of millions of innocents. He tells himself he cannot be distracted by personal feelings. 

He remembers the time he told Grant Ward he was asking for trouble starting a romantic relationship with one of their agents. If only he listened to himself.

Now it is black or white. Either he is focused on work or distracted by his newly ignited feelings by Melinda. Never a shade of gray.

Like now. 

He looks at Melinda with sex hazed eyes. She’s in his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms draping her his shoulders nails digging into his back as each wave of pleasure rushes through her body. She rides against him. Her breasts move against his body. His hands on her hips, the fingers of his bionic hand feeling the curves of her body. 

He gasps as she buries her head in his neck. Her lips moving up into the jugular. He bites his bottom lip as he swallows. The lingering feeling will last for days. He will close his eyes looking at his desk as he files paperwork remembering this.

He whimpers and shuts his eyes gently. Skye is out there with Lincoln trying to find the thousands of superpowered people activiated by the chrystals dropped in the ocean. And he has been here fucking Melinda since she had returned home from her trip.

A light squeeze of his member brings him back to focus. Phil eyes fly open. Her gazes at Melinda at the moment. Her hair is a mess. Her face is glistening from the sweat.

“You’re distracted,” She whispers, resting her hand against his cheek.

“I am just thinking,” Phil responded, “how I am going to balance this…with you with work, know when I should focus on you and not on work…”

Melinda placed her fingers against his lips silencing him. Her fingers tracing the skin. His breathing hitches. He could feel her hardened nipples against the skin of his chest as it expands as he takes in air. 

“You’re a clever man,” She whispered kissing his jaw line, “you’ll figure it out.”

She’s moving again. Her breath quickening as she as kisses him fiercely. He flutters his eyes shut again. He takes in all the sensations. Her movement. Her scent. The feel of her skin against him, against his fingers. The way she says his name. Above all. The way she makes him feel.

She makes him feel joy, like his heart will burst out of his chest. She makes him feel confidence. When his world shatters, she’s there to make him feel okay. Above all when he doubts whether he is back here, still breathing after he died, she breathes life into him when they kiss….and when they make love.

He smiles and leans in to kiss her deeply. If he loves her as much as he does he will find his shades of gray.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever be afraid to send me prompts at: 
> 
> melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
